Voodoo
Voodoo class overview Disciplines and skills Common buildings Fashions and mounts Combat characteristics * Voodoo class is an easy to build, but quite hard to play it well, because Voodoo skills are very tricky to learn (its contain many different side effects, inflicting many negative effects to the targets). Basically, Voodoo is not a pure Spirit attacker, Voodoo is a pure Poison attacker. A special characteristic of the Voodoo class is that even if no skill is used, targets who come in contact with a Voodoo are poisoned naturally. Also it is the only class who has a skill (... skill name) that prevents attacks made against the voodoo from disrupting the casting of the skills. * Voodoo is the only class which is able to recover MP in sacrifice of own HP. This unique skill (... skill name) makes Voodoo the only class that doesn't need a MP pet. Also Voodoo is able to resurrect own self at the location of death with HP and MP restored till some extent. * Voodoo is the best class in PvE (grinding, solo-training), it has 2 very effective are of effect skills (... name) and both of them do very good damage * Once learned to use correctly the skills, Voodoo class becomes very strong in PvP too * The most powerful skill is (skill name) that inflicts to the target a negative effect: target is poisoned and sealed for 0.5 seconds every 3 seconds for 30 seconds * Special combat skills: ** Skill name - damages and blinds a single target for 3 seconds (blinded targets are unable to act and will wander around disoriented ** Skill name - ranged attack that reduces target’s Rage per second and transfers it back to the Voodoo ** Skill name - ranged attack that reduces target’s Strength and Intelligence ** Skill name - ranged attack that reduces target’s Hit rate and movement speed ** Skill name - lvl80 relic description ** Skill name - area of effect attack skill that poisons up to 6 targets for 8 seconds ** Skill name - area of effect skill that damages up to 6 targets * Combat advices for other classes to support Voodoo: ** give to the Voodoo as many as available buffs of the other classes ** Shaolin - take the damage received by the own Voodoo by using ... ** Assassin - swap ... or hides ... to allow the Voodoo to escape from high damage ** Lotus - heal while Voodoo is casting the area of effect skill (skill name) ** any class - attack with high priority the target on which Voodoo already used (lvl80 relic name skill). When that target dies ... effect * Combat advices for other classes against Voodoo: ** use all own skills that improves own defense (Shao - ... and ..., Taoist ...) and be prepared for huge damage from the Poison ** inflict negative effects to the Voodoo first, don't just spam skills against ** there are ... Voodoo skills you must to be aware of: ... blind ... relic ... lvl80 relic ** also be aware on which state Voodoo is (offensive - ... or defensive ...). If ... then Voodoo is gonna use ... skill name that reduces your Rage per second (so you won't be able to use for a while the 3rd skill of 6th book that requires full Rage) ** if you are under sealed negative effect (Voodoo used ... skill name) do not try to use any skill that has a charging time, because the casting of this skill will be interrupted by the negative effect inflicted by Voodoo ** when Voodoo is charging the ... skill name (and Voodoo has ... skill name ... that prevents the interruption of the charging) some classes - but not all - has skills that are effective to interrupt this charging: Royal ..., Taoist ... Anyway, hide always works and interrupts the charging. If you are able to teleport or fast run away, that will make the ... Voodoo skill to be out of range and with no effect ** ?? hide interrupt sealed ?? ** always stay away when Voodoo use area of effect skills ... and ... . But if Voodoo started ... then don't run away, just keep hitting the Voodoo (even though you take massive amount of damage, Voodoo takes the damage too) ** remember that Voodoo has no skills to improve the movement speed or to teleport near target, is able to remove dazed and trapped negative statuses and can resurrect from the death, with some HP and MP restored